Iris
by DanyCullen
Summary: Solo una povera song-fic, un misero tributo ad una grande coppia che ci ha fatto tanto sognare.


Spazio dell'autrice: eccomi con una song-fic, sempre su New Moon. Comunque spero di essere migliorata, almeno un po'...Per favore recensite, e soprattutto criticate, perché ne ho bisogno per migliorarmi.

Iris

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow

E rinuncerei per sempre a toccarti  
perché so che tu mi senti in qualche modo

Negli ultimi 70 anni non ho fatto che pensare – e sperare – che ci fosse sempre, sempre una scelta. Mi sono ostinato a voler credere a Carlisle, anzi no, davvero, ci ho creduto per quasi tutto questo secolo a questa dannata menzogna. Come posso impedirmi di essere ciò che sono? Per quanto mi sia sforzato di mangiare solo animali, per quanto abbia provato ad essere diverso, migliore, quando ho sentito il tuo profumo tutto questo è stato semplicemente cancellato. E adesso, dopo questa "festa" di compleanno, ho capito che per quanto io possa rendere me stesso innocuo e proteggerti, non farei che esporti a nuovi e più gravi rischi. Cosa posso fare per te, Bella? Solo fuggire. Non posso e non voglio essere un mostro. Per non parlare del dolore che proverei se ti succedesse qualcosa di male a causa mia. Non posso permetterlo: chi sono io per modellare la tua vita a mio piacimento? Giorno dopo giorno le visioni di Alice si concretizzano sempre più…se rimango diverrai inevitabilmente come me: un mostro…ma se me ne andassi, saresti al sicuro da questo tipo di rischio. Rinuncerei per sempre a toccarti e a provare tutte le emozioni che mi dai. Tuttavia penso – o forse lo spero soltanto, egoisticamente – che tu mi senta, che tu senta il mio amore in qualche modo.

You're the closest to heaven that I've ever been  
And I don't wanna go home right now

Tu sei più vicina al paradiso di quanto io sia mai stato  
E non voglio andarmene subito a casa

Sono di nuovo di fronte alla tua finestra, proprio come la prima sera in cui sono venuto a vederti dormire…quante cose sono cambiate da allora! Adesso tu non sei più solo la speranza di un'esistenza (dato che di vita nel mio caso non si può parlare) diversa…tu SEI quell'esistenza. Sei passata da essere l'unica umana che mi suscitava interesse all'essere il centro del mio universo. Se prima volevo stare con te per sentirmi bene, adesso voglio prima di tutto il tuo di bene. Con un balzo arrivo alla tua finestra e con il movimento più veloce e più silenzioso che riesco a trovare entro. Come al solito stai parlando nel sonno, cantilenando il mio nome. Stavolta, però, sei scossa dai singhiozzi. So già da tempo che il nostro non è un amore normale, ma quello che tu provi per me assomiglia sempre più ad un attaccamento ossessivo…non che mi dispiaccia, certo. Ma non cambia neanche le cose: oramai ho preso la mia decisione. Alice dice che ti costringerò a questa vita, anzi no, a questa mezzavita. Ma chi sono io per importi un futuro dannato, come il mio? Le dimostrerò che si sbaglia. Dal primo giorno mi hai colpito non solo per il tuo odore, ma anche per tua bontà…tu sei così diversa dagli altri umani e meriti davvero molto di più di un'esistenza dannata al fianco di un assassino come me.

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life

E tutto ciò che posso assaporare è questo momento  
E tutto ciò che posso respirare è la tua vita

È stato veramente difficile autoconvincermi a lasciarti. È stato peggio di ogni volta in cui mi costringo a non farti del male. "Mi costringo" forse è sbagliato, forse non dovrei usare un presente, ma un passato: così potrei abituarmi, anche se non è possibile, alla mia nuova realtà. Per adesso non voglio far altro che assaporare questo momento che probabilmente non tornerà mai più. E, dato che sono, come ti ho detto una volta, "un leone pazzo e masochista", voglio inspirare per l'ultima volta il tuo profumo, così dissetante, così buono, così dolce, così…vitale.

And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight

E prima o poi è finita (la tua vita)  
Non voglio solo che tu mi mancheìi stanotte

Ogni giorno di fronte ai miei occhi tu cambi, cresci, com'è giusto che sia e prima o poi la tua vita finirà, mentre io…io non so che farò. Probabilmente non ti sopravvivrò a lungo, ma spero di aver ancora una sessantina d'anni per trovare un modo per andarmene. Se sarà necessario ricorrerò ai Volturi…è l'unica soluzione che mi viene in mente dato che i miei fratelli non mi aiuterebbero e neanche la famiglia di Tanya…come altro potrei fare, Bella? La sola idea di esistere in un mondo in cui non ci sei tu mi fa impazzire dal dolore. Come l'idea che stanotte è l'ultima volta in cui ti vedo…non posso permettermi di perdere neanche un attimo.

And I don't want the world to see me  
'cause I don't think they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

E non voglio che il mondo mi veda  
perché non credo che loro capirebbero  
quando tutto è fatto per essere rotto  
voglio solo che tu sappia chi sono

Chissà cosa penserebbe di me Mike Newton se mi vedesse. È strano che in questo momento io pensi a lui, ma non posso farne a meno. Probabilmente penserebbe, come qualsiasi umano, che sono un pervertito. Nessuno potrebbe mai capire, nessuno, perché l'amore che provo per Bella è qualcosa di sconosciuto a qualsiasi umano e, io credo, anche a tutti i vampiri.  
Chissà perché tutto, vivente o no, è destinato ad una fine, tutto, tranne i vampiri. Forse perché noi siamo fatti per distruggere tutto il resto, magari siamo dei giustizieri…oh, Bella, vorrei tanto, tanto, farti capire quello che sono perché credo che tu molto spesso non comprenda quanto complesse siano le mie emozioni…sembri sinceramente convinta di amarmi più di quanto io non faccia. Non sai che il tuo corpo è troppo debole per contenere anche un decimo delle mie emozioni. Beh, questo ti sarà utile domani, quando ti lascerò…non soffrirai quanto soffrirò io.

And I don't want the world to see me  
'cause I don't think they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am


End file.
